WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Episode 21 - Return of the Monster Lemur
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. In Madagascar, Aviva goes revisiting her fellow mouse lemur, and Martin and Chris refuse to go mini size after the last mini adventure on the island. However, it's Martin that most gets a lesson when Amelia and Klaus start having their own plans for the mouse lemurs.


In the forest of Madagascar, the Tortuga rested in a clearing.

"No! Way!" two voices yelled, scaring off some birds.

"Come on, you two," Aviva begged the Kratts in blue and green. They had their arms crossed and noses in the air. "All we want is to show the rest of the team our cute mouse lemur friend. And I insist, you're being silly. He's not a monster."

"Forget it," Martin replied. "I am not going out there miniaturized so I can get eaten."

"Count me out as well," Chris agreed. "No way, Jose."

"Does it really get that ferocious?" Ventus asked.

"Understatement of the century, bro," Chris commented. "We passed through a lot during the Mini Madagascar adventure, but the mouse lemur was the biggest of our worries."

"Don't listen to them, VK, they're just exaggerating," Koki assured.

"We are NOT exaggerating!" the two snapped, making her flinch.

"Guys, calm down. I can't assume anything before seeing it with my own eyes, remember?" Mina said, stepping up to the Miniaturizer.

"Fine, don't blame us if you get eaten," Martin commented.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous, you guys," Aviva groaned. "You two are being real Kokis. Uh… no offense."

"None taken," Koki pouted.

"Anyway, if you're so convinced, you can watch the mouse lemur real size so nothing bad happens. _If_ it happens. Deal?" The two sighed.

"Deal," they huffed.

"It's been a while since we used the Miniaturizer," Clarissa commented. "It's all covered in dust." She blew the dust off. Sam and David coughed a bit. Mina sneezed silently. "Oops. Sorry."

"We're fine," Sam assured. Clarissa laid the Miniaturizer on the floor and it activated.

"All aboard to the tiny world of Madagascar!" Aviva called. "Miniaturize!" After several flashes, the whole team except David, Aviva, M.A.T.I., Chris and Martin were mini size. The A.I. helped the group over to the window.

"We'll be right there!" David informed. He ran to the door, followed by the four adults (A.I. included). Martin and Chris took their buzz bike helmets, just in case they needed protection.

* * *

A familiar jet flew over the ocean.

"Klaus, _meine liebe_ , our next stop is near," Amelia warned.

"Excellent. Amelia, you'll not regret coming here. Madagascar carries a variety of creatures, that in my belief will make as gorgeous living coats to my mother as ferocious predators to our army."

"If only you-know-who don't appear to ruin everything..."

"If they do, our Predators will smell them." Klaus pointed out. "The upgrade on the serum was a complete success."

"Agreed." Amelia smiled. "So turn on the radar and let's find the perfect creature for both our needs."

"You heard my wife, Otto. Turn the radar on!" Klaus demanded, and Otto obeyed.

* * *

Chris and Martin followed the mini crew around the woods.

"I can't believe they really convinced us to do this," Martin muttered.

"At least it's day light, so we can see better," Chris pointed out.

"Guys! Look at this!" they heard Elsa's voice, and followed it. Once they found the mini team, they gasped at the sight: there, in front of them all, was a full colony of mouse lemurs.

"Aww..." Aviva squealed. "So many cuties..."

"Oh boy, one monster lemur was bad enough, but a whole colony of them?!" Chris complained.

"Brothers, stop being so hypocritical," Clarissa said. "Those cuties can't be monsters. Look at how peaceful they are."

"We're not being hypocritical, young lady," Martin replied. "We're just trying to prevent you from becoming lunch."

"Aw, come on, guys. Look at them. They're so pacific to each other." Mina observed the mouse lemurs. "I can't really believe they're THESE monsters you say so much."

"Hey, there's our mouse lemur!" Aviva pointed to the one walking up to them. "Hey, little buddy! Remember me?" The mouse lemur turned to Aviva and climbed on her arm. "Martin, how come you never named him?"

"Oh, no! I am NOT naming that little monster!" Martin snapped. "Not after what he tried doing to us!"

"Martin, do you see what's going on here? You and the girls just changed places," Mina commented. "You're always into giving creatures a chance, while they're almost always into judging by covers. You did this way less than they did. Even though by some reason you may be right, you also gave many ferocious predators names."

"Little sister, we RODE on that monster lemur and nearly got eaten by it! Twice!" Martin complained.

"So? I nearly got eaten, got wounded, and also nearly got smashed by predators, and this didn't stop me from naming them! I'm sorry for saying this, but you're being as hypocritical as Koki! No offense," Mina said.

"None taken. Again," Koki pouted.

"Hate to admit it, bro… but Mina does have a point," Chris thought for a moment. "MAYBE I am being too judgemental..." He felt a little bad.

"Chris!" Martin exclaimed. Then, the team stared at him. "Okay, okay! You guys win!" he huffed in frustration. "If he's to be named ANYTHING, it would be Jekyll Hyde! No exceptions!"

"Jekyll Hyde? Those two guys in that old horror story?" David asked, picking up the tiny primate. "I'm not so sure." Then, a hoverfly flew close. The Time Guardian witnessed first hand the beast in the ball of fluff. He gulped. "Or you're spot on."

"Told you!" Martin pointed out.

"Still, that was pretty cool. I mean, what a way to hunt," David stated. "He's one good fighter." Chris smiled, agreeing.

"Oh, now you're praising him?" Martin asked as if the teen was crazy.

"Martin, don't you remember? We saw this in the Mini Madagascar adventure too," Chris stated.

" _He did wrestle a huge hissing cockroach in an impressive way. If I wasn't so scared for all of that adventure..."_

"I pretty much would like to see an attack like that. It's to be compared to a kangaroo fight, with his body and arms, but not always using his tail. Plus, he's a pretty fast climber too, considering we rode him twice. So he may be a ferocious predator, but I have to agree. You're being severely hypocritical."

Martin grunted loudly. Jekyll suddenly jumped to Chris's shoulder. The brunette scratched the little lemur under the chin.

"But, bro-"

"Ah, blah-blah! Not a word. Now that the fear is GONE, I'm really curious to learn more about Jekyll Hyde here," Chris pointed out, caressing the mouse lemur's head. "I'm sorry, little buddy. Please, show me your ways."

"Yes, Jekyll Hyde, show us what you can do," David asked.

"Urgh, I'm outta here," Martin groaned in frustration and decided to go for a stroll away from the group.

* * *

The evil couple grew impatient with the creatures.

"We found the creatures for the coats, but no perfect ones for predator transformation," Amelia complained. "Only strange-looking monkeys with features that sure won't be useful..."

"Wait! Turn this image back," Klaus asked Otto. "There! Perfect."

"These critters?" Amelia thought it was strange.

"Amelia, these are known as mouse lemurs, cute small creatures, but ferocious as well. They have a perfect attack and a quick leap. A very good improving that Predators need."

Amelia analyzed the info on Klaus's computer. He was right. Her Predators needed those abilities.

"Small yet dangerous... the perfect features for a new army of Predators!" She smiled. "Klaus, send the Predators to find the maximum of mouse lemurs. I have some syringes to prepare..." She looked at her chemistry set.

* * *

Martin was pouting all around the forest. Using that time to reflect, he picked up the Wild Kratts Diary in his backpack. He looked at all the adventures where he was nearly eaten.

The blonde noticed after a while, that Mina was right. Even though he passed through very dangerous situations with many predators, he still gave them all names. Could Mina be right after all? Was he been all that time a bit hypocritical?

Then, his thoughts were interrupted by the team's screams.

"Guys?" Martin decided to go see what was happening.

* * *

The team observed in shock as Jekyll Hyde's monster side was revealed in a fight with a hissing cockroach.

"Well… at least you see what me and Chris saw," Martin commented sternly. "Jekyll Hyde's monster side."

"Okay, okay. You were right, Martin. Mouse lemurs ARE predatory creatures, and we should have listened to you all along!" Koki complained, pouting. "Happy?"

"Well… I've been thinking… and I wouldn't say I was completely right," Martin admitted. "In fact… you were right, Mina. I was being hypocritical… a LOT."

"Oh..." Koki said.

"Good to hear." Mina smiled.

"Oh my Muses," Aviva muttered, watching Jekyll's feral side, as he defeated the hissing cockroach.

"Who could've known that such a cute thing could be so dangerous?" Jimmy pointed out. "Although we do have Koki by our side."

"Aw..." She blushed.

"Yeah… he IS a ferocious predator. Still, you can't deny he is pretty cute," Aviva told him. "And I gotta admit this predatory power is a perfect defense for a future adventure."

"Yeah… I agree. Let's just agree in a tie. A winning combination of cuteness and ferocity." Martin smiled. Jekyll Hyde wandered around. "Guess it's time for one more miniaturization."

Martin placed the team on the floor and miniaturized himself.

"Welcome back," Aviva commented before miniaturizing too.

"Thanks. And thanks for putting up with me, guys. Can't believe I've been such a Koki. Uh… no offense."

"None taken. I'm used to it," Koki assured, not pouting anymore.

"Hey, who doesn't doubt a point of view sometimes?" Aviva commented. "Story of our life."

Suddenly, they heard movement behind them. There was a huge forest leech. The two screamed, latching onto each other.

Unexpectedly, Jekyll Hyde leaped in between them and bared his teeth at the leech. The two went into a fight with one another.

At that instant, Klaus's jet flew overhead.

"Is that...?" Sam noticed.

Martin and Aviva observed as Jekyll Hyde hid from the jet. The leech sensed another creature and decided to leave. Once the noisy jet was gone, Jekyll Hyde popped out of his hideout.

"I knew you were a nice creature," she said, hugging the mouse lemur. "You may be a ferocious furball, but you were by our side all along. My hero!" The lemur suddenly yelped. She gasped at seeing a wound on his hand.

"Oh, my. That's the price for saving us, right? Didn't know leeches could hurt a lemur." Martin pet the creature. Jekyll was at first unsure, but gave him a sniff and nudged him with his nose.

"Well, not always the predators win the battle." Aviva kissed the lemur's boo-boo.

"Nothing that a bandage can't cure," Mina commented.

"Guys? Where are you?" Chris's voice was heard.

"Hello? Anyone there?" David called as well.

"Down here, guys! We have an injured Creature Pal and we think we just saw Klaus's jet!" Martin warned.

"Klaus?" David gasped.

"Creature Pal?" Chris smiled to hear that.

"Long story, but not a good time. Let's get back to normal size and to the Tortuga!" Martin said.

"M.A.T.I., do you think you can stay by the mouse lemur home tree in case we need additional info?" Aviva asked.

" **Your order, sister."** The A.I. winked.

* * *

Amelia and Klaus prepared everything for their experiments.

"Serum, check. Hunters, check. Helmets, check," Klaus marked.

"Everything's ready. Otto, unleash the Predators and find us the mouse lemurs!" Amelia ordered, lifting up her whip. The Predators ran out of the plane.

* * *

Back in the Tortuga, the team watched happily how Martin really managed to change his attitude.

"There you go, buddy." Martin bandaged Jekyll Hyde's paw. "And... I'm sorry, you know… for everything." He heard the little creature make a chatter like sound, as it nuzzled his cheek.

"Good to have you back. Not that you went somewhere but..." the mutant commented.

"We got it, Sam," Martin chuckled.

"Uh… forget what I said then."

"There he goes again," Ventus teased. "This will never be the new "living free and in the wild", you know." Sam growled. The crew laughed.

Suddenly, their Creaturepod alarms went off.

 **"Creature Alert! Creature Alert!"** M.A.T.I. warned, her head appearing on the small screens. **"The mouse lemur colony is gone!"**

"What?! All of them?!" Aviva gasped. "How!?"

 **"I'm so sorry! I turn my head for one second and now they're gone!"**

"It's normal for mouse lemurs to leave home base for a while, but not all at once!" Chris commented.

 **"Wait! Picking up something on inner radar! Sending radar to Tortuga!"**

"Got it, girl!" Koki confirmed. The image appeared in the screen. "Klaus and Amelia! And their Predators! They're taking the mouse lemurs!"

"I knew that jet was familiar!" Aviva said. "In their hands, the mouse lemurs' predatory side will be used for no good!"

Jekyll Hyde saw his family on the screen, trapped in a cage. This was enough to make him leap out the window.

"Jekyll, wait!" Martin called. "You can't go there by yourself!"

"And he will not!" Aviva was just done with the Mouse Lemur Disks. "All for everyone!" She picked up some of the mouse lemur's fur.

"Activate Mouse Lemur Powers!" The CPS wielders activated their new powers. Once fully transformed, they leaped through the window.

"Let's go, guys! Jekyll Hyde's family needs us! To the Mouse Lemur Rescue!" Martin leaded the crew.

"Our Martin's really back!" Chris commented. As they left, Sam, Clarissa, Elsa and David waved to them, wishing good-luck.

* * *

Amelia and Klaus managed to enter the plane and were more than ready to work.

"Bring in the first subject." Before the geneticist could inject the mutation serum in the mouse lemur, something slammed into the side of the jet, causing it to shake. Amelia lost her grip and the syringe broke on the floor.

"What was that?" Klaus wondered. Amelia looked out the window. There was someone grabbing the plane's wing.

"A gremlin!" she said. "No wait, more than one!"

"Stop right there, you nutty scientists!" Aviva alerted, as the team appeared by the plane's entrance.

"The Wild Kratts!" Klaus growled. "Won't they ever take a break from stopping our brilliant schemes?"

"You two can't do this to the mouse lemurs!" Chris proclaimed.

"Why not? That's so our style!" Amelia said.

"But like all lemurs, they must live free and in the wild!" Aviva pointed out. "You can't do this to these cute, ferocious creatures!"

"Enough! _Soldaten! Angriff mit all Ihren Wut!_ " The Predators reported for duty.

"Uh… what did she..." Jimmy asked via Creaturepod to David.

"'Soldiers! Attack with all your fury!'" David translated.

"Oh, thanks."

"I didn't know you spoke German," Clarissa said.

"You pick it up a bit when you're constantly fighting a German geneticist for four years in an apocalyptic future timeline."

"Hush! The fight started," Elsa pointed out. "Go, Team Mouse Lemur!"

Team Mouse Lemur attacked with leaps and pushed the Predators. Meanwhile, Aviva, with Jekyll Hyde on her shoulder, managed to free the critters.

"Run, fellow mouse lemurs! Run as fast as you can!" she said. Amelia faced her. "Uh-oh." The mouse lemur, seeing his friend in danger, growled at Amelia and leaped on to her. "Jekyll Hyde, no!" The brave little primate bit the scientist on her arm, making her yelp in pain.

"Get off me, you little pest! I kidnapped once your enormous family of little monsters, I can do it again! One less won't make a difference!" Amelia growled, forcefully grabbing the mouse lemur, and whipping it away, throwing him out of the plane. This called Martin's attention.

"Jekyll Hyde!" Martin shouted in horror. The team gasped at the incident.

*BG music: Matchbook Romance - Monsters*

"Amelia..." Martin muttered, his tone filled with anger.

The air got cold, despite the warm climate of the rain forest. The team knew what that meant.

"Uh… Martin?" Koki wondered.

The swimming brother stood up slowly. Suddenly, he seemed to growl like a mouse lemur.

"Did he just growl?" Jimmy asked, a bit spooked.

"Just a theory…. but if you mix Martin's love and care for creatures with creature powers, and add the pain of a friend he cherishes so much, you have..." Chris felt he knew what was about to happen.

Martin lift up his head, growling. His pupils were huge and he growled like a mouse lemur.

"A Monster Mode!" Aviva agreed with Chris. "I did not program that in there."

"Uh..." Amelia and Klaus did not like the icy look in his eyes. "P-Predators! _Armee! Hilfe ihr Master!"_ The predators promptly accepted the challenge, facing Martin all at once. In response, Martin growled and fought.

"Wow, the mouse lemur features are acting pretty fast on Martin!" Aviva analyzed. "The leaping ability, the hunting, even the fighting!"

"Well, he won't fight alone!" Chris assured, concentrating his anger of the situation, and activating his own Monster Mode.

In moments, the Predators were all whimpering on the floor. At that defeat's sight, Chris calmed down.

"Wow, David was right. This Monster Mode was pretty useful." Then, he saw his brother stepping forward in Klaus and Amelia's direction. "Uh-oh."

Amelia and Klaus stepped back, seeing Martin, still in Monster Mode, growling at them. Before the Kratt in blue could pounce on Klaus, Chris grabbed his tail and pushed him out of the plane, as the team ran from the plane. Amelia and Klaus didn't waste time in flying away.

"Okay, we've seen enough monsters for now! But we'll be back, Wild Kratts!" Klaus swore before closing the plane's door.

The Monster Mode Kratt in blue tried reaching the plane, but his little brother stood in front.

"Martin, stop!" He touched his head, calling his attention. "It's okay. Everything's fine. They're gone. It's all over."

The Kratt in blue growled for a bit, before coming to his senses. The team sighed in relief. David and the rest of the crew arrived, seeing the jet flying away.

"Woo-hoo! You did it! The mouse lemur colony is safe!" Elsa cheered.

"And you should have seen Martin. He went total Monster Lemur Mode and freaked the socks off of those two!" Jimmy said.

"And now the colony is safe." Chris agreed. "Living free and in the w-"

"Uh… Guys..." Mina pointed out.

"Oh, no..." Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing. The team circled around Martin and Aviva as they saw Jekyll Hyde. The fellow mouse lemurs approached the team.

"Jekyll Hyde? They're gone. You're safe," Martin panted. "Jekyll Hyde?" The mouse lemur weakly opened his eyes. He was breathing really hard. "Buddy?"

"Oh, no..." Koki feared, as she scanned Jekyll Hyde with her Creaturepod.

"Come on, pal. You gotta get up… your friends are here… you're all safe now, you can go home..."

"Martin… I fear he can't make it… not after that..." Koki gulped.

"No… No! Jekyll, no! You gotta get up!" Martin tried unsuccessfully to get their fellow mouse lemur to get up. "Come on, boy! Wake up!"

"Jekyll..." Aviva felt tears spring up. "No..." She laid her head on Ventus' chest, sobbing.

"No… no..." Martin hugged the mouse lemur, his tears turning to ice as they fell. "This is not fair… Just when I was finally getting along with him..." The rest of the team looked down, some even crying.

Jekyll gave what sounded like a soft growl and a calm nuzzle on the Kratt in blue's thumb before his energy was spent. The forest seemed to roll into silence. Even the breeze stopped blowing. Only the team's silent sobbing was heard.

* * *

In the next day, the team reunited around a calm spot nearby the Tortuga to host a special tribute to their hero. Even the mouse lemur colony was present. Jekyll Hyde was buried in a nice spot near the Tortuga, and a small tombstone with a mouse lemur silhouette was left there.

"Fellow Wild Kratts… we are gather here today to honor the bravest and cutest-yet-dangerous creature we ever had the pleasure to meet," Chris said seriously. "Jekyll Hyde, the mouse lemur. He, who gave his life for the survival of his kind, showed us his predatory ways and the key to the success of our mission, leaving it clear once more the saying that you cannot judge a book by its cover… or an animal by its past."

Everyone was sad and heartbroken, but no one more than Martin. He knelt close to the tombstone and left there a small mouse lemur statue made of metal.

"Well… one thing is sure… his death will not be in vain," Martin decided, standing up. "We will continue the monitoring of Operation Thunderdome, and prevent Amelia from creating a Predator War... for Jekyll Hyde's memory and for all the creatures yet to live on our planet."

"You said it, bro. You said it all," Chris agreed, placing a hand on his shoulder. The others gathered behind them and they stared at the setting sun.


End file.
